Feitiço
by EcsCraveiro
Summary: McKinley nunca mais será o mesmo, depois de uma visita ao museu de NY. Coisas estranhas acontecem e uma antiga bruxa é acordada por sua herdeira. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Feitiço**_

_McKinley nunca mais será o mesmo, depois de uma visita ao museu de NY. Coisas estranhas acontecem e uma antiga bruxa é acordada por sua herdeira. Faberry._

_Capitulo - 01_

_**Hey, olha eu aqui depois de não sei quanto tempo. :p sei que prometi postar uma rápido e só estou postando agora, mas é por falta de tempo mesmo. Aqui vai mais uma ideia de minha mente fértil pra vocês. É uma Faberry fic. Espero que gostem e acompanhem. **_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_**France 1912**_

- Não quer abrir - Cochichou a morena com traços latinos.

- Precisamos fugir antes de chegarmos aos camponeses. - comentou a loira com jeito angelical.

- Isobel? - a latina chamou a terceira mulher que se encontrava na carruagem. Mas está estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que mal ouviu o que foi dito, apenas sentenciou.

- Levaram o nosso livro. E com ele nossos poderes. O que querem que eu faça?

- Qualquer coisa. Temos pouco tempo. - falou a latina já irritada. E encarando a terceira mulher, que parecia ser a líder das três.

- Tempo é a única coisa que temos... - falou se voltando para a janela da carruagem e olhando a linda lua cheia. - Se cairmos hoje, prometo que nos ergueremos para terminar a busca.

Ao terminar de falar, a carruagem para bruscamente, e sons de pessoas gritando do lado de fora pode ser ouvido. Xingamentos e profecias sendo pronunciadas para as três mulheres que ali se encontram presas. A porta traseira da carruagem e aberta abruptamente, e um homem não muito educado começa a gritar com as três.

- Saiam!

A primeira mulher a ser puxada para fora de sua clausura é a latina, que se enrijece mas não conseguindo ser mais forte que aquelas mão imundas sai para a multidão que as aguarda. A segunda mulher, a loira, é igualmente puxada para fora, a marca dos dedos e da mão pesada do mal feitor ficam cravadas em sua pele branca. Ela grita para que ele a solte, mas é em vão. A terceira e mais aguardada das mulheres sai por conta própria, e com a cabeça erguida encara as pessoas que ali estão, e se calam com sua intimidante presença. Isso faz nascer um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Um sorriso diabólico e ao mesmo tempo de blefe. Ela segue as outras duas mulheres com dois carrascos atrás de si. O homem, mas na frente, carregando a pobre loira grita para que ela se apresse.

- Esperem! - grita ela, com a face em puro medo.

- Não! Continuem andando, continuem andando.

Elas continuam andando entre o mar de pessoas. Que estão ali única e exclusivamente para julga-las e condena-las. Ao mais cruel dos castigos da humanidade a fogueira.

As duas primeiras mulheres são guiadas até uma plataforma com feno e três piras. A loira é amarrada na pira esquerda a latina na direita, sobrando a pira do meio para a terceira mulher. A multidão grita em euforia e pressa para que a sentença seja decretada. Isobel para na beira das piras e encara o homem com cabelos loiros e meio grisalhos. Olhos azuis como o mar cristalino.

- Magistrado Julius. Veio apreciar seu trabalho? - desdenha Isobel. O homem acerta-lhe uma tapa em seu rosto pela ousadia em desacatar um magistrado e fiel homem de Deus.

- Fale sobre o feitiço. Talvez assim você consiga escapar das chamas da pira - pede ele com uma calma surpreendente, já que nem um minuto se passou do tapa no rosto da mulher.

- Meu livro - começa Isobel - há uma página marcada.

A curiosidade do homem em descobrir o feitiço que ali era guardado, pede o livro ao seu subordinado e o abre na página marcada. Mostra para Isobel, que tem seus olhos brilhando em felicidade, por ter ali em sua frente, a ultima oportunidade de escapar da morte.

- O que significa isso? - pergunta o magistrado.

- Que o poder da imortalidade será meu. E quando eu o possuir, você tremerá diante de mim... E nunca mais perseguirá minha espécie.

Ao terminar de proferir essas palavras, Isobel cospe sangue no livro. E faz uma profecia perante todos os presentes naquele local.

- " immortalitatem ad me pertinet et cum inveni , ubi sit erunt omnia timeant me."*

Ao terminar a profecia, Isobel começou a gargalhar, como se tivesse feito a melhor piada de todos os tempos. As pessoas que estavam ao redor se encolhiam tamanho era o temor para com aquela mulher.

- Demônio. Junte-se á suas aliadas. - o magistrado se afastou com o livro de feitiços daquela mulher, que não tinha parado de gargalhar ainda. As outras duas mulheres, que já estavam presas em suas piras, se desesperaram e começaram a implorar por suas vidas. Chorando e pedindo clemência para a população, que queria que as três fossem executadas.

- Tenham clemência - pediu a loira, suplicante e chorosa.

- Não. Não, por favor. Tenham piedade de nós. - a latina que tentava ao máximo segurar seu choro, mas em vão, pediu uma ultima vez.

O magistrado ficou observando, enquanto Isobel era amarrada a pira, junto com suas aliadas de sangue. Ela só fazia rir, e olhar com cinismo para o homem.

- Catherine Willows, Brianna Withridge e Condessa Margaret Isobel Thoreaux... Vocês são culpadas de praticar a mais sombria das artes. Bruxaria. Por essa afronta a Deus, eu as condeno a queimar no fogo do inferno, com o qual tão ansiosamente buscam comunhão.

O magistrado Julius sentenciou, e o povo começou a comemorar. A pira foi lentamente acesa, e as chamas começaram a se espalhar pelo feno. As piras aos poucos estavam em chamas, queimando assim as três mulheres que se encontravam no centro dela. Os gritos de dor das duas mulheres ao lado de Isobel era repugnante e doloroso aos ouvidos doas pessoas ao redor. Mas antes que o que o fogo as consumissem, a condessa Isobel proferiu suas ultimas palavras.

- Acha que isto termina com um pouquinho de fogo? - sorriu debochada - dormirei algum tempo... E quando chegar a hora, minha herdeira me acordará, e eu terei minha vingança.

Ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha! ha!

_**Bom pessoal, sei que esse primeiro capitulo não está grande coisa, mas aos poucos vocês vão entender a história. Esse inicio foi preciso, para vocês entenderem o meio. A partir do próximo já vamos ver o glee presente. Mas quero perguntar, alguém tem dica sobre quem são as três mulheres? Haha! Cuidado que é sempre quem menos imaginamos. Bom vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível. Mas tenham calma, faz 7 meses que não posto nada, então preciso me readaptar a esse ritmos ok? Beijos a todos e espero que tenham gostado, se não me avisem que paro logo por aqui. :s**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Boa noite pessoas =D fiquei muito feliz com a receptividade de vocês. Obrigada por todos os comentário. Minha cabeça tá mil por hora. Espero que continuem lendo e gostando. Neste capitulo já vai aparecer nossos amados geeks.**

**Boa Leitura!**

Um século se passou desde que a Condessa Isobel Thoreaux e suas aliadas de sangue foram mortas na pira. Das três só restaram as cinzas e o velho livro de feitiço de Isobel. O qual teve um sumiço 15 anos após sua morte. Ninguém soube o que aconteceu e nem que fim levou. Ele só... Sumiu, como num passe de mágica.

_**McKinley High School 2012**_

Os corredores da escola publica de Lima, Ohio. Estavam abarrotados de estudantes que iam de um lado para o outro. Estavam em fim de semestre e isso só alvoroçava ainda mais a coisa. No lado esquerdo do corredor, caminhando em direção à saída da escola, estava a jovem Rachel Berry. Uma judia baixinha e que poderia ser irritante ao extremo. Junto com seu fiel escudeiro, Kurt Hummel. Discutiam sobre a viagem que eles fariam a poucos minutos, para Nova York. Uma visita ao museu. O ônibus já os aguardava. O professor de história inglesa, o senhor Fabray, tinha organizado uma comitiva de estudantes do terceiro ano. Para visitarem o museu de arte e biblioteca de Nova York. Os alunos não estavam tão animados assim, afinal eles iriam para um museu, o que poderia ser chato. Mas só pelo fato de ser em Nova York já melhorava a situação. Os dois caminhavam animadamente.

- Vai ser incrível estar em Nova York pela primeira vez. Vamos estar bem perto da Broadway, onde barbra streisand e patti lupone fizeram tantas apresentações. – falava a baixinha animadamente.

- Calma Diva. Não se esqueça que vamos a uma visita ao museu. e com seu tão adorado professor...

- Argh! Nem me fale nele. Acredita que ele pegou no meu pé no ultimo trabalho só pó causa de um pequeno erro de digitação? Sinceramente eu não sei o que eu fiz pra esse homem me odiar tanto.

- Meu bem, você deve ter feito algo muito grave, porque não é só ele, ou esqueceu de sua amada filhinha? Ela também não vai com a sua cara.

- De uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Os Fabray me odeiam. E eu não sei o porque. Eu só não entendo o porque da Quinn me odiar. Nunca fiz nada de errado ou que ofendesse ela. As vezes ela parece tão... tão...

- Estranha? Mesquinha? O que?

- Não. Eu ia dizer perdida. O olhar dela é tão sem rumo que às vezes fico me perguntando o que se passa em sua cabeça. Ela não é má...

- Nâooo! Ela só joga raspadinha em todos os "perdedores do glee club" que por sinal somos nós. Todos os dias. Ela e suas amiguinhas... Falando no diabo o satã aparece...

Antes que terminasse de falar, a trindade profana já estava parada na frente deles dois.

- Oi pra você também porcelana – murmura uma latina muito sem vergonha. Cumprimentando logo em seguida a jovem Berry - Anã

- Santana!

- Oi Rach – falou a entusiasmada Brittany que se encontrava ao lado esquerdo de Santana. Quinn estava um pouco mais longe deles quatro. Algo a fazia ficar longe e sempre fugir da Berry. Ela só não sabia o porque.

-Oi Britt. – Falou a pequena. Ela não entendia como uma pessoa tão doce como a Brittany andava com alguém como Santana Lopez e Quinn Fabray. Tudo bem que a Quinn nunca fez nada diretamente contra ela. Rachel só ouvia falar que ela era a mandante dos banhos de raspadinhas diários. Quinn sempre se esquivava dela. Se ela estava numa sala e a Berry chegasse, Quinn se afastava. Era como se a pequena tivesse uma doença contagiosa ou algo do tipo. Isso deixava a Berry triste, porque ela achava que Quinn e ela podia ser amigas.

- Oi Quinn – sibilou com voz baixa a Berry.

Quinn se abestalhou com a saudação e deixou sua mochila cair no chão de repente. Assim espalhando todos os seus livros de romances. Incluindo um pequeno de capa vermelha o qual foi esquecido assim que se abaixou pra pegar e a Berry também fez o mesmo. O nervosismo na loira era tão grande que suas mãos suavam frio. Em um deslize ela tocou a pequena e delicada mãe de Rachel. Que em nada se parecia com mãos de homem. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Quinn, e esta se levantou de supetão. Tomando dos braços da Berry seus livros.

- Berry!

Dizendo somente isso, a loira deu meia volta nos calcanhares e seguiu rumo à saída da escola. Brittany e Santana a seguiram de perto.

- Incrível como você não consegue ficar a menos de dois metros da anã sem pagar um mico. – cantarolou a latina divertida.

- Cala a boca Santana – a loira murmurou entre dentes.

- A Q. só fica nervosa perto da Rach, San.

- Nervosa? Nervosa porque meu Deus? A menos que a nossa Quinn aqui, tenha algo a esconder de nós Britt-Britt. – gargalhou a latina.

- Pode ser considerado um pecado o Satã falando no nome de Deus sabia?

- Quinny, Quinny, Quinny. Você sabe que eu te adoro, mas não se pode esconder nada da titia Santana aqui.

- Argh! Vamos logo para o ônibus, se não o professor vai sem nós. – Quinn se irritou e trincou os dentes murmurando.

- Até parece que seu pai iria a algum lugar sem você – A latina rebateu maldosa.

- Aqui na escola ele é só meu professor Santana. Não meu pai.

- Tanto faz. Pra você pode até ser assim, mas seu pai não pensa deste jeito.

Assim as três chegaram do lado do ônibus. Onde a fila de alunos se estendia até a porta da escola. Ao avistar o pai/professor. Quinn se esconde atrás de Brittany, na intenção de não ser vista. Mas já era tarde de mais.

- Quinn? Está atrasada – murmurou de Mal humor o professor Fabray.

- Desculpe professor, tive uns contratempos no meio do caminho.

- Tudo bem. Mas que não volte a acontecer. Você é minha filha e tem que ser uma aluna exemplar.

- Sim senhor. Não vai mais acontecer – diz a jovem Fabray de cabeça baixa.

Ela poderia ser quem quisesse enquanto estava com a roupa de líder de torcida. Mas quando se tratava de seu pai, as coisas mudavam de rumo. Ele era o professor mais rigoroso do McKinley. Cervo fiel de Deus. Homem de respeito e conhecido por toda a cidade de Lima.

- Certo. Agora entre que tem uma cadeira reservada pra você a meu lado na primeira fileira.

- Mais papai eu estava pensando em ir com a Sant...

- Sem mais Quinn, ande, entre logo. – ele a encarou com o olhar que adverte e ela o obedeceu. Entrando no ônibus e sentando em sua poltrona ao lado de seu pai.

Aos poucos os alunos tomam seus assentos no ônibus. Santana e Brittany passam por Quinn e murmuram um sinto muito. E ELA também passa por Quinn, mas não se atreveu a levantar o olhar e encarar a jovem. Quinn bufa e se enterra em sua poltrona, colocando seus fones de ouvido e ligando o som de Lifehouse. Pelo menos ele a deixou ficar do lado da janela, assim poderia viajar em seus pensamentos com uma bela paisagem.

Algumas horas depois a comitiva de Lima, Ohio chega à entrada do museu. Um lindo e grande museu. The Cloisters. Conhecido por sua estrutura digna de reis. Foram transportadas da Europa, pedra por pedra. Para abrigar parte da coleção de peças, documentos e obras de arte do período medieval.

O professor Fabray estava emocionado com tamanha elegância e quantidade de obra de arte que se encontrava naquele local. Mostrava aos alunos coisas surpreendentes, como as árvores de peras, totalmente simétricas. A música sacra. A vista do rio Hudson e os jardins de plantas aromáticas. Um lugar totalmente inspirador.

- Certo Turma. Vocês tem uma hora pra olharem o que quiser. Nesse tempo quero que me encontrem no ônibus pra irmos embora. Entendidos?

Falou o professor Fabray para os alunos, que só concordaram com a cabeça e se dispersaram pelos corredores e alas daquele belo museu. De um lado Rachel, Kurt. Do outro Santana, Quinn e Brittany. O restante foi cada um por si.

As três lideres de torcida, foram para a ala da biblioteca que ali tinha. Era enorme e com um cheiro maravilhoso de livro velho. Quinn se aproximou das obras de arte e manuscritos do século XVI. Algo que lhe fascinava muito. Herdou isso de seu pai Russell Fabray, e seu professor de História Inglesa. Sabia de cor a história de Henrique Plantageneta, vulgo Henrique II. Era uma amante de livros de romances. Que iam de Jane Austin a Charles Dickens. Até se arriscava a escrever suas próprias histórias. Na qual secretamente guardava seu maior segredo.

Santana era mais ligada a algo mais como partituras de Mozart e Beethoven. O gosto musical da jovem Lopez surpreendia a muitos.

Brittany foi direto para os contos de fadas, e se tivesse unicórnios no meio, saiam de perto.

Do outro lado do museu, Rachel observava os raros e frágeis objetos de séculos passados. A bíblia de Gutenberg, os desenhos de Leonardo da Vinci. Joias das famílias reais e das mas humildes. Mas algo lhe chamou atenção. La no cantinho do grande salão. Por trás de um vidro blindado, estava um colar. Um colar. Todo cravejado a ouro maciço, no formato de uma rosa, mas que se for observado com muita atenção, também tem o formato de uma estrela.

Ela ficou fascinada com tamanha beleza e simplicidade de tal artefato. Se aproximando um pouco mais pode ver a legenda da joia.

"_**Colar da Condessa Margareth Isobel Thoreaux"**_

A jovem não se contendo se aproximou ainda mais. Parecia que a joia estava a chamando para junto dela. Estendeu suas mãos pequenas e delicadas e tocou o vidro. Uma energia se desprendeu do mesmo e atravessou o corpo da jovem Berry. Que sendo tomada por uma força maior, ficou grudada ao vidro. Depois disso ela não viu mais nada...

_**Sei que é maldade terminar assim, mas não posso evitar. =D espero que estejam gostando mesmo. E vamos esclarecer algumas coisas. O pai da Quinn, o Russel é professor deles. Ele vai estar mais envolvido com a história do que vocês imaginam. Peço que fiquem de olho nele. Só uma dica em? todos os fatos estão ligados. Todas as histórias se ligam de uma forma que nem eu mesma entendo. Espero que não fique confuso, e se ficar não se acanhem em perguntar. Estou aqui pra esclarecer tudo. Há e é só eu que tem a mania horrível de cheirar livros velhos?hahaa! já descobriram quem são as três bruxas? Fica cada vez mais fácil descobrir. Por hoje é só. Até a próxima.**_

_** ecscraveiro**_

5


	3. Chapter 3

_**Olha eu aqui, com a maior cara de pau pedindo pra vocês lerem mais um capítulo O:-) Mil desculpas pela demora em postar. É que vem acontecendo um milhão de coisas na minha vida, que me fazem ter que ficar afastada das fics. perdão de verdade. Maaas eu voltei, voltei para ficar rsrs aqui vai mais um pedaço dessa louca história. espero que gostem e nos encontramos lá nas notas finais.**__**  
**__**Boa leitura**_

- Rach? Estrelinha tá na hora de levantar.

_Desperto em minha cama suada, nua e ofegante. Parecendo que fiz exercício físico a noite toda. Meu pai está batendo na porta. Parecendo preocupado e prestes a entrar se eu não responder. me adianto a falar algo antes que isso aconteça e ele me veja nua. não que ele já não tenha visto. É só que agora eu não sou mais um bebê._

- Um minuto. vou me trocar.

_Falo alto para que ele escute._

- Tudo bem, estamos te esperando lá em baixo. Não demore.

_Respiro aliviada ao escutar passos indo na direção a escada e me jogo na cama me deitando de novo.__  
__Tento entender o que aconteceu__  
__já que eu não faço ideia de como cheguei em casa..._

McKinley

Minha cabeça dói desde ontem. o passeio foi até agradável, mas algo diferente aconteceu. ELA ficou diferente de alguma forma que não entendo. Meu pai não pegou tanto no meu pé como eu achei que ia pegar. Ele estava encantado de mais com um livro velho na biblioteca. Santana, Brittany e eu percorremos quase todo o museu. Distraímos-nos com quadros antigos, coisas que realmente chamaram nossa atenção. Mas um foi diferente. Um nos atraiu mais rápido que um cometa. Puxou-nos pra ele de uma forma magnética e nos aprisionou a sua beleza. Um quadro do século XVIII, onde era mostrada a figura de três mulheres muito bem vestidas para a nossa época. Mas que eu tenho certeza que era inapropriada para aquele século. Vestidos decotados e curtos de mais. Olhos escuros e pesados. Joias e mais joias em seus dedos, pescoço e orelhas. As três estavam em uma casa que parecia mais um mausoléu. Duas delas de pé, uma ao lado direito e a outra ao lado esquerdo. Com a terceira mulher sentada no meio, em uma poltrona muito confortável (aparentemente falando). Ela parecia ser a líder das três e se parecia muito com alguém que eu conhecia, mas não consegui me lembrar com quem. Santana e Brittany ficaram igualmente encantadas. Mas nenhuma falou nada.  
À volta para Lima foi estranhamente calma. Meu pai estava calado de mais. Até me deixou ficar perto das meninas. ELA estava quieta de mais e de vez em quando a pegava olhando pra mim. Encarando-me como se soubesse um segredo meu. Confesso que isso me deixou com um calafrio a viagem de volta toda. ELA estava estranha, assim como meu pai. Mas nada falei.  
Hoje ainda não encontrei com ela. Talvez porque eu esteja fugindo dela como o diabo foge da cruz. Mas a forma como ela me encarava ontem, era de dar medo.  
Santana e Brittany conversavam do meu lado animadamente, mas meus pensamentos estavam em certos olhos cor de chocolate me olhando...

Cheguei atrasada na escola pra variar um pouco. E para a minha "sorte" só que não. Era aula do meu carrasco. Sr. Russel Fabray.

- Ora! Ora! Ora! Vejamos quem resolveu aparecer em minhas aulas.

Ele para de escrever no quadro assim que apareço na porta. Encolho-me um pouco e Kurt me olha com pena de mim.

- Desculpe o atraso professor.  
- Desculpe o atraso professor? (Ele pergunta com desdém. isso quer dizer que ai vem). Vamos ver senhorita Berry. Essa é a terceira vez que chega atrasada em minha aula só esta semana. E você ainda vem com um "Desculpe o atraso professor?".

- Eu tive um pequeno imprevisto em casa senhor.  
- Pequeno imprevisto? Pois sabe o que me parece senhorita Berry? Parece-me que VOCÊ tem algo contra as minhas aulas.  
- Pois sabe o que me parece toda essa sua implicância comigo Senhor Fabray? Parece que o senhor tem algo contra minha pessoa. Parece abuso de poder. Porque esse não é o único motivo pelo qual o senhor me persegue.

Não aguentando ficar calada. Porque não parecia ser eu ali, falando e enfrentando o temido professor de história inglesa. O senhor Russel Fabray. Os outros alunos estavam tão chocados quanto eu mesma e o Fabray, que me encarava com a boca aberta.

- Retire se da minha sala de aula agora mesmo senhorita Berry.  
- Com muito prazer senhor Fabray

Um sorriso sínico aparece em meu rosto e eu saio porta a fora. Deixando pra trás uma sala de aula em silêncio. Perplexa e a encarar a porta por onde passei.

O resto do dia não se falava de outra coisa. A não ser do bate boca entre aluna e professor. Todos me apoiavam (claro que silenciosamente. porque quem vai ser doido de me apoiar e sofrer as consequências comigo?).  
Todos surpresos com a aluna baixinha que calou o pior professor da escola. Mas de uma coisa eu estava certa. Isso ia me trazer tantos problemas que eu nem podia esperar.  
Cruzei com a trindade profana na quarta aula. Brittany me sorrio doce e me cumprimentou como sempre. Santana sorriu pra mim de uma forma como eu jamais vi. Por um momento até pensei ter ganhado o respeito dela com minha ousadia contra o professor. Mas isso acabou quando levei um banho de raspadinha da própria.  
E Quinn... Bom, Quinn parecia indiferente? Sim. Ela definitivamente parecia indiferente. Porque não me lançou nenhum olhar maldoso ou de nojo. Ela só me olhou com expressão cansada e aliviada. Agora o porque? não me pergunte.  
No último horário eu tive aula com o Kurt, o qual eu tinha fugido o dia todo. Porque eu sabia que teria que explicar o que aconteceu. Mas como se explica algo que nem eu mesma sei o que foi?

- Barbra, pode começar a explicar o que aconteceu.

Ele fala enquanto vai sentando na carteira desocupada a meu lado.

- Não tem o que explicar Kurt... Só falei o que todos não tem coragem de fazer. E ele já estava me tirando do sério a muito tempo.  
Falo como se não tivesse importância.  
- Rachel. Nem adianta você vir com esse papinho de indiferença, porque eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão, pra saber que não foi só isso.

DROGA!

Eu estava tão perdida.  
Kurt realmente me conhece melhor que eu mesma. Me conhece tão bem que eu me assusto as vezes. E já percebi que não vou ter outra saída a não ser contar o que está acontecendo. Como se eu soubesse.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo Kurt. Não sei.

Minha voz fica tremula e sei que estou prestes a cair em lágrimas.

- Calma diva. Também não precisa chorar. O lance com o professor Fabray já passou. Tudo bem que ele não vai drixar isso barato. afinal ser humilhado por uma aluna em sua própria sala de aula não foi legal, mas...  
- Não é só isso Kurt. Eu não lembro do que aconteceu nas ultimas 24 horas. A ultima coisa que lembro é de nos dois indo para o museu com o resto do pessoal, mas nada além disso.  
- Como assim Rachel?

Ele pergunta assustado.

- Eu não me lembro de como cheguei em casa. Não lembro nem de ter saído do museu.  
- Rachel eu estava com você o tempo todo. Nos dois estávamos andando juntos pelo museu. O único momento em que nos separamos foi o qual eu fui ao toalete e você ficou vendo as joias.  
- Exato. Eu não me lembro disso. Não me lembro de nada e assim como não me lembro de onde surgiu essa coragem de enfrentar o senhor Fabray.

Falo exasperada e confusa.

- Isso é só pressão de mais Rach. Você esta sendo pressionada por todos os lados. Isso é normal e vai passar. Você vai ver.

Kurt tenta me confortar, mas no fundo... Bem lá no fundo eu sei que não é só isso.

_Meus olhos vagam pela sala e param em certos olhos cor de mel. Prendo-me nele por um tempo maior do que o de costume e acho... Só acho, que eles querem me dizer alguma coisa. Mas a dona dos belos olhos devia o olhar. Como sempre. Não sei o que ela tem contra mim. Mas eu vou descobrir, ou eu não me chamo Rachel Berry._

_**A Rachel está confusa né? mas a Quinn também está. as duas tem em potenciam muitas coisas que as ligam no enredo da história. Qualquer uma delas pode ser a reencarnação da Condessa Thoreaux. Devo dizer que estou entusiasmada com a história e que é gratificante receber a atenção de vocês. Espero que continuem lendo e comentando porque isso motiva muito a escrever mais rápido. Agora uma ultima pergunta... O que será que aconteceu com a Rachel nas ultimas 24 horas? Até semana que vem :-D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Boa noite senhoritas e senhores. Venho aqui mais uma vez com cara de pau de pedir para que leiam essa estranha história. Desde já peço desculpas por minha ausência, é que minha cabeça esta tão bagunçada quanto meu guarda roupas. O qual eu achei um violão e mais um monte de coisas perdidas :-/ mas espero que não tenham me abandonado e me desculpem mais uma vez. Boa leitura!**_

Quando as aulas terminam, eu corro para fora da sala, sem esperar pelo Kurt. Ando atrás das três lideres de torcida, mais temidas da escola. Elas conversam entre si. E eu tento escutar alguma coisa. Mas é praticamente impossível. Sinto a presença de alguém me seguindo e quando me viro é o Kurt.

- Você me assustou Kurt

- Desculpa? Eu apenas vim atrás de você para saber se está melhor. Você saiu correndo da sala.

- Tenho assuntos pendentes.

- Com a trindade profana?

- O que te leva a crer que elas estão no meio dos meus assuntos? _Pergunto confusa e continuando a seguir as três, com Kurt em meu encalço. _

- Porque você esta seguindo elas? - Paro _de andar abruptamente e Kurt sem perceber se choca contra minhas costas. A batida é forte o suficiente para derrubar a nós dois no chão._

- Aiii!

_Reclamamos ao mesmo tempo. Depois o encaro e nós começamos a rir da situação. Kurt levanta e como um bom cavalheiro, me entrega sua mão para me ajudar. Levanto-me e faço uma reverência para ele, em agradecimento. E ele sorri encantador. É por esse e por outros motivos que eu amo o Kurt. Que eu o quero em minha vida. Ele é meu melhor amigo e confidente. Ta! Tirando o assunto que tenho pendente com Quinn Fabray. Mas esse ele já sabe o que é. Olho para os lados do corredor e me dou conta que perdi as três de vista._

Droga!

_Amuo a cara e cruzo os braços_.

- Esta vendo Kurt? Você me fez perder as três. - _falo voltando a encarar ele_.

- Eu acho que não

_Aponta para trás de mim. E eu sinto um arrepio se Apoderar do meu corpo. Porque sei quem esta atrás de mim. Posso sentir o ar quente que sai de suas narinas em meu pescoço. Encho meus pulmões de ar, e me viro para encontrar três pares de olhos em cima de mim. _

- Posso saber o porquê de você estar nos seguindo MAM hands?

Ela pergunta e eu posso ver em seus olhos que ela esta se esforçando pra fazer aquilo.

- Preciso falar com você Quinn.

- Não temos nada que falar... A menos é claro. Que você queira escutar os apelidos e xingamentos na cara.

- Não é nada disso. Eu só quero perguntar se você viu algo estranho relacionado a mim e a volta do museu. Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada que aconteceu lá então...

- E é possível acontecer algo mais estranho que você Berry? Olha aqui eu vou te avisar só mais uma vez. Fique. Longe. De. Mim.

_Dizendo isso, as três nos dão as costas e vão embora. Ela nunca me tratou dessa forma antes. Com tanta mesquinhez e desagrado. Na maioria das vezes ela apenas me ignora. Mas hoje ela... Ela. Olho para o lado direito quebrando meus pensamentos. E vejo Russel Fabray na porta de sua sala de aula, com um sorriso triunfante. O encaro por alguns segundos. Até Kurt me puxar para o refeitório_.

- Você não devia ficar provocando ele Rachel. Daqui a pouco ele esta te transformando seus dias em um inferno.

- Mais do que ele já transformou?

- Você sabe que sim. Ele diz e eu me sento-me à mesa derrotada.

- Afinal de contas... O que você realmente queria com Quinn Fabray? Porque esse papinho de perguntar se ela viu algo ontem está meio fraco.

_Ele pergunta e eu olho para ela ao longe. Na mesa dos jogadores de futebol. Mas ela também me olha. E dessa vez não desvia seus olhos de mim. Como se quisesse dizer algo. Um pedido mudo de desculpas? Não, ai eu estaria delirando. Desvio meus olhos e respondo a pergunta do Kurt._

- Eu queria saber se ela viu algo para me ajudar a descobrir o que aconteceu ontem no museu. E também...

- E também...

- Eu não sei Kurt. Mas às vezes eu sinto como se eu e ela tivéssemos uma ligação muito forte. Algo que eu não sei explicar.

_Ele me olha com pena, mas entendendo onde quero chegar. Escondo minha cabeça entre as mãos com desânimo. E mais uma vez meu dia fica sem respostas_.

- Quer saber? Eu tenho que descobrir o que aconteceu ontem e você vai me ajudar.

- Eu?

- Yeah! Você.

_Minha cabeça já começa a imaginar mil e uma opções para descobrir o que aconteceu. _

_Passei o resto do dia me sentindo mal. Eu não devia ter tratado a Rachel daquela forma mesquinha. Mas eu não podia simplesmente trata-la bem. Não com Brittany e Santana do meu lado e meu pai nos olhando do outro lado do corredor. Ainda mais depois de Rachel ter feito o que fez com ele (não que eu esteja achando ruim). Mas ele é meu pai e eu tenho que ficar do lado dele. Na hora de ir embora, meu pai esta me esperando ao lado do carro e me recebe com um abraço carinhoso. Ele sempre faz isso quando quer me agradecer por algo. E eu sei exatamente do que ele esta grato._

- Você só me dá orgulho minha filha. Colocou aquele ser abominável no seu devido lugar.

- Só fiz o que qualquer filha faria por seu pai amoroso.

_Ele sorri satisfeito com minha resposta e me entrega sua bolsa pra mim colocar no banco de trás do carro. Hoje seu material parece estar mais pesado que de costume, por isso sem querer acabo derrubando sua bolsa. Fazendo assim os livros e provas para serem corrigidas cair no chão. Mas algo chama a minha atenção. Um livro velho que se parece muito com o livro pelo qual ele estava encantado no museu._

- Deixa que eu pego isso Quinn. Ele arranca o livro das minhas mãos e arremessa dentro de sua bolsa. Olho com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas nada digo.

- Vamos?

Ele me pergunta, e eu como uma boa filha "adestrada" afirmo com a cabeça sorrindo forçado. Meus pensamentos vagam entre o banco de trás do carro e certos olhos cor de chocolate decepcionados comigo. Tenho que dar um jeito nisso

_**Rachel agora vai se dedicar a descobrir o que aconteceu nas últimas 24h e o Kurt vai ser de grande ajuda. E o papai Fabray cada dia apronta mais né? Fazendo da vida da nossa pequena Berry um inferno e da Quinn um fantoche... Mas no fim de tudo ela é mesmo isso ;-) só não sabemos até quando. Um livro velho misterioso com o Fabray, muito interessante. Hm bom gente por hoje é só, o próximo sai em breve. já estou trabalhando nele. Comentem por favor, e qualquer dúvida. Ecscraveiro**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Boa leitura!**_

- Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo Rachel?

- Tenho Kurt... Vamos!

Kurt e eu estávamos tentando desvendar o mistério que foi o dia no museu. Não é possível que eu simplesmente não lembre de nada que aconteceu, sendo que eu estava eufórica com a viagem e tudo mais. Isso estava MUITO estranho.

Nós dois andamos pelo colégio a manhã toda. Perguntando para os outros alunos que também foram para o passeio, se eles não viram nada estranho. E essa pergunta "aparentemente" chamou a atenção do professor Fabray. Que estranhamente estava em todos os lugares que eu ia. E o porquê eu não sei. Vejo Finn em seu armário e me despeço do Kurt, que vai para a direção oposta. Finn e eu nos aproximamos muito desde o fim do seu namoro com Quinn. Ele é legal e eu não nego que sempre tive uma quedinha por ele. Mas eu não tenho total certeza disso.

- Hey Finn - chego ao seu lado sorrindo e ele meio bobão sorri de volta.

- Oi Rach! Ta tudo bem?

- Sim! Na verdade Finn, eu queria te fazer umas perguntas... Pode ser?

- Claro. O que você quer saber?

- Você viu algo estranho no passeio?

- Sim!

- Sim?

- Sim! Eu... eu.

- Você?

- Eu vi Santana e Brittany se pegando.

Ele fala e baixa a cabeça, como se tivesse falado o maior segredo do mundo. Todo mundo sabe que essas duas se pegam. Só um cego não vê.

Continuamos no meio do corredor encostados nos armários. Ao longe vejo o olhar lascivo de Quinn Fabray sobre mim. _Será que ela está com ciúmes de Finn? Mas até onde eu sei eles terminaram. Mas talvez ela ainda goste dele. Quem sabe..._

- Rach? Ele acaba me despertando dos meus pensamentos malucos.

- Oh! Desculpa Finn, eu só...

- Estava divagando de novo - _ele sorri charmoso e eu coro baixando a cabeça_. - Eu sei, você faz muito isso.

- Desculpa por isso.

- Nãoo! Eu acho fofo.

_Ele pega em meu queixo e levanta meu rosto pra ele e ficamos a nos encarar com sorrisos bobos. _

Meus olhos não acreditavam no que estavam vendo. Eu comecei a enxergar vermelho sangue quando aquele troglodita tocou no rosto dela. Aquele rosto tão pequenininho e meigo e fofo...

- Quinn?

Santana me chama tocando meu ombro. Eu estava rígida e apertando as mãos com tanta força que minhas unhas grandes estavam machucando a palma da mesma.

- Quero que dê um banho de raspadinha na mam hands e no Hudson. Digo enfurecida e sem pensar na besteira que estava fazendo. Santana sorri debochado e me provoca.

- Ciúmes do ex namoradinho?

- Só faça Satan.

Ela passa a língua por cima dos lábios e da meia volta nos calcanhares. Volto meu olhar para os dois encostados no armário ainda com a mesma fúria. Eles dois estavam próximos de mais nos últimos dias. E eu não estava gostando nada disso.

Não podia simplesmente mandar dar um banho no quarterback da escola. Mesmo ele sendo um idiota e meu ex-namorado. Então só me restava fazer contra os dois. E como eu não o queria perto dela, tinha que fazer algo. No fim das contas ninguém desconfiaria que o banho fosse somente para ele. Ja que ela também seria atingida. E eu sairia apenas como "a ciumenta". Olho para trás e vejo Santana vir em minha direção com dois copos de raspadinha. O sorriso dela é diabólico. Dou as costas para ela e começo a andar para fora dos corredores. Mas não sem antes passar por eles dois com a cabeça erguida. Eles que me olham, mas nada falam.

Eu não vejo, mas a próxima coisa que escuto é um gritinho da parte de Rachel e um "ouch" de Finn. Santana acertou em cheio e quando eles estavam distraídos olhando para minhas costas. Sorrio de lado. Mas o mesmo morre quando ela passa correndo do meu lado, indo em direção ao banheiro. Fico me sentindo um lixo por dentro, mas não posso desabar por fora sem quebrar minha armadura. Então mantenho a postura ereta e inabalável de sempre. E sigo para o treino das cheerios.

Mas sou parada pelo meu pai na porta da quadra.

- Quero falar com você em minha sala Quinn.

Engulo em seco. Nem sempre quando ele diz isso é bom. O sigo até estar dentro da sala dele, que fecha a porta depois de olhar de um lado para o outro. Verificando se tem alguém.

- O que a Berry está aprontando minha filha?

- Hm! Como assim?

- Ela passou o dia perguntando coisas para os alunos que foram para o museu. Por quê?

- Oh! Sim. Ela está perguntando se alguém viu algo de estranho ontem. – falo dando de ombros.

- Tipo o que?

- Aparentemente ela não se lembra de nada que aconteceu no passeio. E quer porque quer descobrir o que ouve.

- Interessante!

Ele murmura baixinho. E se eu não estivesse perto dele, não teria escutado.

- O que o senhor disse? - _pergunto para ver sua reação_.

- Nada! Pode ir para seu treino filha.

Minha sobrancelha se arqueia meio que involuntariamente. Mas nada digo, prefiro só observar. E as coisas que ando observando estão muito estranhas ultimamente.

- Certo papai. Te amo! _Dou meia volta e me dirijo para a porta. Mas antes que eu saia ele me chama mais uma vez._

- Quinn!

- Sim?

- Quero que fique de olho na Berry. Ela pode estar aprontando algo que nos envolva filha.

- Tipo o que papai?

- Só fique de olho Quinn.

Dizendo isso ele se vira para sua lousa e começa a apagar o que tem escrito. Eu permaneço parada na porta o encarando. Mas ele não volta a falar e eu tenho que me retirar, pois o sinal bateu. Mas meu caminho agora já não é mais a quadra. E sim o oposto.

Foi a Quinn que ordenou esse banho de raspadinha. Eu vi o jeito que ela me encarou quando me viu com o Finn. Ela ainda gosta dele. Isso esta mais que óbvio.

_Mas porque de ter dado um banho nele também?_

- Droga! Meu corpo esta congelando.

Resmungo por causa do gelo descendo por dentro da minha roupa. Retiro minha blusa e fico só de sutiã me enxugando com uma toalha que sempre levo para esses casos. Olho-me no espelho enquanto me enxugo, e percebo que faz dois dias da viagem e dois dias que não olho em meu reflexo no espelho. Mesmo eu continuando a mesma. Morena, baixinha e nariguda. Molho a toalha na pia do banheiro e quando volto a me olhar no espelho, vejo que tenho companhia.

Meu susto foi tão grande que eu quase sentei na pia, por tamanha a velocidade em que me virei para encarar a figura loira em minha frente.

- Você me assustou.

- Essa era a intenção.

_Ela sorri debochado, encostada na porta de um dos boxes_.

- O que você quer? Veio ver o estrago que fez em mais uma roupa minha?

- Não! Embora eu não discorde totalmente.

Minha cara de insatisfação é grande com essa resposta. E ela ri do meu jeito. Ela só pode ser maluca.

- Vai falar o que você quer?

Pergunto enquanto me viro para a pia e volto a fazer o que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompida.

- Hm! Eu vim dizer que vou te ajudar a descobrir o que aconteceu para você não se lembrar de nada do passeio.

Levanto meu olhar e fico a encarando através do nosso reflexo. Mas percebo que ela não olha em meus olhos. E sim para minhas costas. Ou melhor.

Mais para baixo!

Percebendo meu silêncio ela volta a me olhar e cora furiosamente desviando o olhar. Mordo meus lábios tentando conter um sorriso travesso. Mas sem conter minha "alegria momentânea"

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite que você, logo VOCÊ quer me ajudar?

_Pergunto com desdém. E ela volta a me encarar_.

- E porque não?

- Porque não? Vamos ver... Porque você me odeia, seu pai me odeia. Você não suporta ficar perto de mim que foge. Coisa que estou impressionadíssima por você estar aqui e agora, conversando aparentemente "civilizada" mas seu esforço é motivador...

- Já te falaram que você fala de mais?

- Já! Você por sinal.

Paramos de falar um minuto e caímos na risada. Por mais que eu tentasse ser forte e não ser tão fraca perto de Quinn Fabray, eu não conseguia. A risada dela é incrível. E ela fica vermelhinha quando sorri assim. Espontaneamente. Como eu jamais tinha visto. As risadas vão se esvaindo. E a seriedade voltando a nos cercar. Ela me encara mais uma vez com a pose de bitch mor.

- Eu falo sério quando digo que estou disposta a ajudar. Se você quiser claro.

- O Kurt já esta me ajudando. Mas de qualquer forma. Obrigada.

_Ela faz um sinal de leve com a cabeça concordando e vai em direção a porta do banheiro. Mas antes de sair ela volta a me olhar._

- Bela tatuagem Berry.

_Ela sorri sacana e sai do banheiro. Mas pera! _

_-_ Que tatuagem? Viro-me para o espelho mais uma vez e olho meu corpo todo. Acabo descobrindo um desenho no finalzinho das minhas costas. Era uma espécie de flor e estrela. Não conseguia ver direito, já que estava em um local de difícil acesso. Mas eu nunca fiz uma tatuagem em minha vida. Como posso ter uma agora?

- Oh merda!

_**Ixi deu merda :-P tatuagem misteriosa. Fabray mais velho misterioso. E fabray mais nova tentando aproximação. E agora? Finn ai na área. Santana malvada e Quinn com ciúmes? Muita informação nesse capitulo. Mais mistérios aparecendo. E muita coisa ainda esta por vir. O que acharam do momento bacana delas no banheiro? Preferi esse lugar, porque "aparentemente" as melhores cenas Faberry em glee foram dentro de um banheiro o_O me falem o que estão achando e motivem essa escritora desajeitada a ter mais criatividade. Qualquer dúvida ecscraveiro ou /EcsCraveiro**_


End file.
